


Control And Resist

by ImpulseisLost



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A lot of Hurt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Felix has a master power an no one can tell me otherwise, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Other, SO, Worm AU, alrighty here we go, am i sticking with triggering conventions? no, and mentions of injuries, bc y'all need one i guess, felix does something thats eh... not okay really, he doesnt do it again tho, hyunjin's power is supposed to be a stranger power, i also never bring up jeongin's power, i never fucking bring it up in the fic but thats what his is, i should specifiy cause i never do but, its a little rapey, its on my notes as well, like really fucking diverges ahah, theres a little violence, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseisLost/pseuds/ImpulseisLost
Summary: Lee Felix is a normal Kpop idol, just balancing a healthy life of Long work hours and running around on the streets in a villain mask every night.It's a wonder no one knows he's a cape at this point





	Control And Resist

  
"Jesus, you have to stop getting injured so much." The words shook Felix out if his stupor, his attention targeting on the man in front of him. The ones who's hands were resting on his currently broken arm. The one, his power was ever so helpfully telling him which muscles and bones he could move in.

He ignored that, chuckling nervously as Woojin's hands moved, one to his bruised eye and the other to touch up the numerous scrapes his body was the wary owner of.

"Not even Channie or Jisung get as injured as you this often." He continued. Well Chan and Jisung also didn't decide to take on numerous heroes and thugs in New Seoul's parahuman population every night. Not to mention that fire blaster he ran into today. Fuck, what was that hero called again?

"Sorry, hyung. I know it wears you out." Another human, parahuman specifically his power made a note of, (So not Changbin or Seungmin, got it) entered his range. He waited, listening to Woojin complain about stupid parahumans, as the person made their way to the room Felix and Woojin were in. He had the urge to just make him freeze. Use his powers to make him turn around and go away. But that'd alert the dorm that one of them was a master.

As much as he'd love to do that, Felix didn't want to out his powers accidentally. Not like Woojin had. That'd been an interesting conversation, listening to Woojin awkwardly explain his power to everyone. So he waited as the door opened and Chan's head popped into the room.

"Hey 'Li-- Oh, uh, rough night?" The blonde haired man looked a little embarrassed to come in on the awkward healing that awaited Felix every time he came across the hero team in New Seoul.

Gosh, couldn't they just stay off his turf?

"Yea, got in a fight between a blaster and something else." Woojin's hands finally left Felix's body, allowing him to shrug his shirt back on. Chan nodded sympathetically, before continuing.

"That's rough. Anyway, 'Sung got caught by that master again. You know the one, Marionette I think they called him on the news." And Jisung must have some lingering effects from Felix's power. Got it. Strange, he hadn't realised he'd caught Jisung today. Maybe one of those rouges he came across in town.

"And you want me to do my anti master bullshit again?" Felix stood up, off the bed as he walked into the lounge and felt more of the people he'd been ignoring for the past hour enter his power again.

Everyone knew who the parahumans in the dorm were. Woojin was a striker. That was the only definitive person they knew. It was kinda assumed Jeongin was some kind of master. But other than that... No one had any clue what Minho, Jisung, Felix or Hyunjin were.

Sure, they all knew Felix had some anti human master bullshit. And Hyunjin always looked his best. And Minho could somehow tell who all the parahumans were and always seemed to know something no one else did (Felix's bet was on Minho being a trump). But it wasn't quite a common discussion.

When the topic had first come up, and Chan had told them, that they needed to know who the parahumans were. The amount of heads turning to Minho and Jisung were enough to tell.

Jisung had triggered most recently, in the quiet of their room. He'd been right next to Felix, had seen the way that Felix had dropped to his knees with a pained cry. So it wasn't a surprise when he looked back at Felix. And just like that, all nine of them knew who all seven parahumans were.

Jisung was leaned up against a wall, his body shaking violently. His eyes flickered up to meet Felix as he walked over, struggling to keep himself upright. Damn. Felix must've caught his motor controls. He bit his lip wondering how he could fix this without letting Jisung know.

"Again? Must've really got you this time." He mumbled, kneeling down to hold Jisung still. The moment his finger tips grazed the boy's chest, Felix was undoing the mess his power had created. The boy let out a tired laugh.

"He got me alright." Felix hummed, stepping back from Jisung and feeling the headache he hadn't realised he had fade away. The boy on the ground groaned as he stood up.

"Fuck me, I hate him. So much." That wasn't surprising. Compared to this area's last cape, Felix's way of running the area was more ruthless. Nothing got past him.

"He's a pain, I'm guessing?" Felix asked, turning and just catching Minho giving him a strange look. Like he knew something Felix didn't.

"He's a human master. Human masters are the worst sorta masters. Jesus, can't even have their own minions. He brings random people in on fights. Hides as one of them."

They weren't always randoms. Just... most of the time they were. Felix's hand came to brush through his hair as he listened to Jisung complain about human masters. That was another reason he couldn't share his power.

Back when he'd been in Sydney, he'd heard about the human master in Brockton bay. The one that was with the Undersiders. That was back when Sydney had still been a thing. After Gold Morning... Well, it's a wonder New Seoul even has a shred of normalcy.

Earth Delta was home to New Seoul, and a thriving entertainment industry that picked up right where it left off. Ignoring broken triggers anyway.

All nine of them had witnessed one, not too soon after their group's debut. A little boy had.... The less about that the better.

But either way, it was a common theme, he'd noticed. His family hated human master's, now his new brothers hated them. Wouldn't it be ironic for them to find out he was one?

Felix nodded at Jisung, stretching slightly.

"Fair enough. I'm gonna crash then, if there's nothing else?" At the silence around him (And another weird look from Minho), Felix went to leave the room, yawning once.

He was half way through closing the door when it'd hit him. He'd only fucked around with one person's motor controls tonight. And it was one of two heroes in the area.

 _Han, Fucking, Jisung_ , He thought with a sharp frown,  _you're a fucking cape._

He hated winter nights as a cape. He hated the fact that the fucking heroes (One of which he assumed was Jisung now, ugh) decided that now would be a good time to bother him.

He watched in quiet amusement as the civilian he was controlling with gentle flicks of his fingers dipped and dodged out of the reach of the heroes. He smirked slightly from his perch as Maestro and Counterpart stumbled and the civilian dropped back.

"God I  _hate_  masters." a heavily modulates voice hissed, as Counterpart pushed himself up. Felix snorted, letting the civilian pout at them.

"Aw, Counterpart-ah, I'm hurt." He whined, popping off his perch and placing his hands on his hips. The filter in his mask helped hide his voice, with it's naturally deeper tones. The hero hissed at him, as he draped himself over the civilian's shoulders.

"Good." Maestro strolled up to Counterpart, as Felix removed himself from the civilian and skipped back.

"Aw, don't you remember the other night, Counterpart?" He asked, eyeing the pair with a slight frown. Counterpart was a striker with maybe a touch of blaster. There was no way he could get close to fight him head on without using the civilian. Maestro on the other hand... He wasn't sure about that one's classification. The agency they worked for kept it under wraps.

All he knew was that the other was based around music in some way. Realistically, he could probably use his own power, get Counterpart to fight Maestro. But that came with the added problem, of even if he did, the other parahuman could still use his powers.

The answer he decided, he had the civilian walk over to him, running a hand up his arm, before he looked up at Maestro and flicked open his pocket knife. The boy in his arms leaned back into him as Felix ever so casually placed a hand around them with the knife placed against it.

"Now gentlemen. Rather than forcing you out today, lets make an agreement. You fuck off, so I can go home and sleep because I've had, a  _very_  long day, and I won't harm this young man's throat." He called to them, letting his influence slip off the civilian and onto the two heroes.

Counterpart lurched, trying to take a step forwards and tripping as the boy in Felix's arms slowly started returning to them. His arms and legs tensed a few times, and his gaze flickered under his hood. After a moment, he froze, head tilting back to stare at Felix.

"That's... " Maestro hesitantly let himself float over to Counterpart, his head turned in Felix's direction. Counterpart made a sound of displeasure.

"And why the hell should we do that?" Felix smirked, a hand reaching up to caress the boy's face. His smirked dropped off his face as he whispered to the boy for a moment.  _Play along and you won't get hurt_. He felt the boy nod, and Felix turned his face back up to the heroes.

"It would be bad rep for a pair of... Capes with a strong reputation to have the problem of failing to save a civilian. See, I'm not above hurting him." Counterpart moved to get up, with Maestro's help mind you.

He glanced at the other hero, waiting for his response. Felix's arm dropped to hold the civilian close again.

"Well?" He asked, eyes flickering between the pair. Maestro seemed to take a deep breath, clipping something round in his hands back onto his belt.

"Promise he'll be let go safely if we do go?" He asked, slowly.

"You have my word. But if you betray me, I  _will_  make a show of the next one." Maestro nodded at him, leaning down to whisper at his partner. Counterpart's head jerked up, staring straight at Felix. If Felix could actually see the striker's face under his helmet... He was pretty sure if looks could kill, Felix would be pretty fucking dead right now.

"You don't give us much choice do you, Marionette?" Felix shrugged.

"Just get outta here. For fucks sake." Maestro sighed, motioning quietly to Counterpart before the pair darted away. Felix sighed in relief, removing himself from the civilian and flicking his pocket knife closed.

The boy in question stumbled away, twisting to look at Felix with wide eyes.

"You should get outta here dude. Seriously, I'm not taking you home." The guy paused, tilting his head to watch Felix.

"I have a theory about you, actually." He mumbled, so quietly Felix almost didn't hear it.

"Yeah? Well you can tell me some other time, I'm serious about the fact I want to sleep." He twisted away from the boy, just in time to miss him pull down his hood.

"You sure? Pretty sure you're not gonna want me to say it around any of our hyungs, right Felix-ah?" Felix froze, his power lashing onto the boy and bringing him closer again.

"How the  _Fuck_  do you know that?" He hissed twisting to stare at the boy and twisting his hand into the boy's shirt, not that he could resist against Felix if he tried.

The black haired, hard eyed of the appearance before him (Almost like Changbin, Felix thought vaguely) melted into someone with lighter, more ashen brown hair and softer eyes. Hyunjin blinked at him almost innocently an-- Wait, fuck. Hyunjin? Felix's eyes widened and he stumbled back.

" _What the fuck_? I could've k-- Oh my god, why are you  _here_?" Hyunjin smiled with all the innocence as if Felix hadn't just threatened to kill him, and as if he hadn't just outed his power to him.

It took Felix a moment to realise, that

A) he still had his mask one, and

B) that they were discussing his identity in the open air. Felix hurriedly pulled the mask off, stumbling back again to retrieve his bag.

"I mean, I just wanted to see if I was right or not actually, but I guess... I am. Which also, you're a master and you haven't told anyone? You realise how long you've been fucking Jisung up for right?" Felix's mask was stashed into his bag, quickly followed by his hoodie to be replaced by his orange one. He grunted in response.

"You know exactly why I haven't told anyone, least of all Jisung. Have you seen how everyone reacts to the classification?" Hyunjin paused, before sighing. Felix's bag was hoisted onto his shoulder as he walked back to the elder.

"So what now? You report me? Out me to the dorm? I'm sure Jisung would just  _love_  to know I'm the one who's been making it impossible for him to walk." He twisted to stare at the other with a displeased expression. "I'm sure our entire dorm of master hating band mates would love to know that actually."

Hyunjin winced stowing his hands into his pockets.

"Honestly? I was curious about this Marionette person originally, now that I know for sure it's you. I want to help." He smiled again.

Felix quickly shook his head.

"No, that's a stupid idea, do you even know how to fi-Why would you want to be a villain?" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone bitches about you a lot so it's easy to overlook the little things you do, but I want to help you with them." Felix... He blinked, at Hyunjin. The other man smiled gently at him.

"I... You know what? Fine, Talk to me about this in the morning. But for now, fine." Hyunjin clapped once, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

 

  


Hyunjin bounced on his back the next morning, as he was entering their practice room for the day. Felix stumbled forwards a few steps, almost using his power out of reflex to push Hyunjin off.

The boy giggled, his arms wrapping around the master's neck and clinging to his body.

"Hey Lix~" He cooed into the younger's ear, pausing before slipping off his back with a practised ease. Felix grunted in mock annoyance.

"Morning Hyunjin."

The elder smiled brightly at Felix, who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes having got out of bed maybe an hour earlier. There was nothing in their schedule today so, he hadn't bothered with any of the niceties normally required of him. (Honestly, fuck eyeliner so much, he hated that shit)

Around the room, the other seven members drifted around, Minho stood by the mirror with Woojin sending Felix and Hyunjin weird looks, while Jisung was trying to attach himself to Jeongin.

Hyunjin's arms wrapped around Felix again, capturing him into another hug, as his ears picked up on words meant only for him. Minho cast them another look.

" _Can we talk about last night_." Hyunjin breathed out, before Felix nodded slowly.

"Yea, sure. After practice." There was a pleased laugh, before the elder slipped away to talk to Chan about something.

Felix sighed, watching him for a moment before shaking his head and bouncing up and down a couple times to get his blood flowing.

 

 

 

Practice finished far too fast for Felix's liking and he found himself in an empty practice room with the lie of helping Hyunjin with something to cover them. The music for their title drifted through the room, as Felix went through the choreography as he waited.

The other stood to the side, drifting through social media and standing there. The song ended, with the last notes fading off before he looked up.

"I was serious last night." Hyunjin commented, capturing Felix's attention. The blonde raised an eyebrow before the other continued, "I want to help. I've seen what this area gets like when you're visiting your family."

Felix raised an eyebrow, looking at the elder through the mirror and glancing away once he returned the stare.

He knew what Hyunjin was talking about. Felix had travelled to another world about six months ago to visit his family for a week. Getting to see them had been worth it, but... Coming back and finding that his turf had been run rampant with scum was not the welcome back gift he had wanted.

It'd taken him weeks to get the area back in order, and that was without the added problem of Maestro and Counterpart getting involved.

The Australian offered him a frown, turning to the sound system and starting their title again. He let himself practice along to the music, eyes flicking to Hyunjin.

"... You'd be learning on the go, because I am not stopping to train you." He murmured after a moment, stopping mid motion. "And, I'd say we find you a mask but you don't seem to need one. Do you?" Hyunjin frowned slightly.

"No, but... I might invest in one anyway." And that ended that conversation.

 

 

 

"Just remember to be careful around Maestro. He's a shaker of some kind. Sound perhaps? I can get Counterpart for the most part if you keep him occupied." Hyunjin nodded, already his features melting into someone else's as Felix relayed the plan to him.

"And what if Counterpart shoots at me?" He asked, zipping his jacket up and letting Felix lead him out onto the street.

"Well... I always just threaten a normie, don't I?" Hyunjin snorted.

"Okay, but for people who don't have a psychopath persona to keep up?" Felix opened his mouth to reply before an annoying, familiar modulated voice called his attention. 

"You have a friend today." Felix's head flicked up as the armoured figure of Counterpart sauntered down the street. He sighed, rubbing his head gently so as to not disturb his mask.

"Showing the new guy the ropes, couldn't you leave us alone for oh I don't know, three days?" He snapped at the hero, powers flaring out and catching him tightly. The air warmed significantly around the two, as Felix walked forwards, closer to the hero.

"Maybe we would, if you didn't decide you were going to fuck me up every other evening when I'm on patrol routes. You think of that you two face piece of sh--" Counterpart hissed, cutting himself off.

"If you fucks stayed out of my territory we wouldn't be having that problem now, would we?" The temperature rose higher, and Felix felt his arm get caught on by someone. Hyunjin?

He allowed himself to be dragged back from the hero, taking a deep breath.

"I'm done with this shit anyway, we should go Hyung." He muttered, as Hyunjin let go.

The hero behind them chuckled. And a crackle of static signified the communication between one of the other heroes in Seoul. And for fucks sake, Felix was already done with this prick.

The temperature still hadn't gone down, and neither him nor Hyunjin were out of range of his average accurate firing range. Felix  _did not_  want to get skewered by a flaming icicle tonight. Which wouldn't have been the first time.

Felix took a deep breath, searching his pockets for the knife he had and turning back to the hero with a frustrated sound.

"Drop the fancy heat show. I'm not doing  _anything_  tonight. No murders, no robberies. Just showing a new team mate the area. So, if you could fuck off, that'd be lovely."

Counterpart tilted his head before taking a deep breath.

"You drop the mastering then." His eyebrows furrowed, before he let his power go and took a step back. Hyunjin tilted his head.

There was a quiet moment, before the temperature went back down to bearable and the hero also took a step back.

"We'll be on our way, just leave us alone to night." The hero nodded at Felix's words, before the villain turned around and caught Hyunjin's wrist.  _Time for us to go then_.

As Felix pulled them away from the area, he felt Hyunjin's wrist shift, becoming slimmer. More delicate.

When he turned his head in the direction of the boy, he found he was holding a young woman's wrist. Hyunjin smiled, charmingly, before slipping his (Her?) hand into Felix's. He... Wasn't going to question this, just pulled the boy (girl?) close and kept walking.

They pulled down an alleyway, out of sight before either of them spoke.

"I was so sure you were going to try kill him for a moment." The younger male glanced over, before shrugging.

"Counterpart is annoying, and I wish he'd leave me alone. Tonight I'm in a good mood anyway." Felix mumbled in reply, letting go of the girl (Boy? Fuck if Felix knew) and stepping back. Hyunjin nodded, stepping back and smiling.

"Well then, let's get this over with. So I can sleep."

 

 

 

Long work days always had him stressed the group out. Chan had been snapping at everyone (Save Jeongin for some reason?) all day. Minho had gotten on his case about falling over during a dance practice for  _Victory Song._ Well excuse him if he wasn't all perfect and balanced all the time like their lord and saviour Lee Know.

He'd fucked up his Korean rap in practice as well. It had been a long day, and fuck, Felix didn't even want to go out tonight, cape wise or in general. He just wanted to sleep.

So the moment all nine of them reached the dorms after returning home, Felix darted to the shower to clean himself and sleep. Hell, not going out would be useful for Woojin as well he supposed.

Except the moment he came out of the bathroom, he found everyone else sitting in a circle with various take out menus around them.

Fuck.

"Hyung! What do you want to eat tonight? We're getting takeout!" Jeongin chirped happily from where he was nestled in Woojin's side. The sight would normally be endearing, the youngest of them actually accepting hugs for once, but at the point in time, Felix just wanted to sleep.

"I'm not hungry, Innie. Besides, we're probably just going to end up getting chicken again so why bother asking?" Felix ran his fingers through the now bleach blonde hair he had as he spoke. Honestly, why was he bleach blonde again?

Jisung frowned from beside Jeongin, his own hair now pushed under a grey beanie, "Felix, you need to eat. We have an early practice tomorrow and you don't want to be crashing."

God why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"I'm fine, promise." And then was when fucking Bang Chan decided to get involved apparently. Great.

"He's right Felix," He said, in English, "You should eat. It doesn't even have to be a lot. Just enough that you don't wake up in like two hours to eat."

Why? Why why why why why? Felix groaned.

"Can you please ju--"

"Felix can you please just shut up and agree with them so you can go to be quicker for fucks sake?" Minho commented without looking up from where he was scrolling on this phone. Felix frowned.

It felt like Minho was just trying to bait him now for some reason. It was new. He never did anything like that.

"J-Just do it without me?" He stuttered. Stuttered? Fuck. He... Hadn't stuttered in a while.

"No?" There he went again. Except, this time he looked up, with a smirk ghosting his features. Like he knew what he was doing. And that honestly pissed Felix off.

"Why not? What's your fucking problem? I'm not hungry, I don't want to eat, is that so hard to get through your heads?" He hissed, subconsciously feeling for his pulse without noticing. the feeling of his blood thrumming under his skin calmed him slightly. Minho opened his mouth again.

"Don't!" Felix snapped at him, clenching his fingers, "I'm tired, and not hungry. Let. Me. Sleep."

Chan frowned at him, and oh god Felix was so exasperated already. He took several steps back from the group.

"Felix, you're being rude. This is really uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? You're saying I'm being uncalled for? You're the ones that won't get off my case!" He gestured frantically, taking more steps back. Somewhere distantly, something told him he needed to stop. Needed to go. Before he did something he would regret. Hell, Minho was already giving him that knowing look again.

He hated it.

"Feli--"

"No! Just, just! Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" He covered his eyes, taking a step back. He needed to get out of here. Needed to fuck off before-- He felt someone get up.

No.

Without thinking he reached out, grasping at the other them, forcing them back into a seated position. There was a quiet intake of breath along with a rough thump, before he removed his hands from his eyes.

Hyunjin seemed to have landed on his elbow when Felix had forced him down again and he now lay staring at him with widened eyes. Felix took another step back, hesitantly. Shit, he didn't need this.

Jisung's eyes flickered from where Hyunjin lay, following his gaze, to Felix who stared back at him with wide eyes.

"You... Felix what the fuck?" The rapper started to get up himself as Felix took another step back.

"I..." Jisung got up slowly, eyes flicking back to Felix warily. Minho clicked his phone, placing it to the side and watching, that knowing smile still resting on his lips. (unbeknownst to them all, He was really watching four people specifically, counting down the seconds.)

Everyone else watched this warily, Chan slowly getting up himself. Felix took another step back.

"Is there something you want to tell us about your power Felix?" Felix shook his head frantically. Jisung's eyes flickered between him and Chan for a moment, and the pair seemed to come to some sort of agreement.

"You really should, after all... I'm not sure Hyunjinnie is lying like that of his own volition, no?" Jisung commented, frowning when Felix flinched. Slowly the other members of the group slowly started standing, starting with Woojin.

Felix took another step back, his back hitting the wall. Fuck. The blonde swallowed harshly, before Jisung took a slight step forwards.

"Whatever this is, you need to calm down Felix." Jisung took another step close, before Felix forced him back.

"Leave me alone, ple--" He cut himself off seeing Jisung's face. Jisung was frowning, recognition in his eyes. Felix paled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, before running for the door, barely avoiding Chan's arms and picking his shoes off the floor before running out of their dorm.

 

 

 

He wasn't sure how Minho found him, just he did. He'd been hiding in one of the dance studios (Maybe the one Hyunjin had been using for his lives recently) when the door clicked open to let Minho in. The moment the man was in the door, he was pushed away.

There was a sigh then a knock.

"Can I come in? I just want to talk about... What happened. I promise I won't tell hyung or Jisung where you are." Felix waited for anything else before he let the elder into the room.

After a moment he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He paused, before jogging over to the stereo and plugging in his phone. Felix watched as Minho spent a few minutes scrolling through his playlist before a twice song came on through the speakers.

"It'll look weirder if someone isn't practising in here." The younger looked up to see Minho going through stretches with a yawn. Felix shrugged tucking himself closer the wall. And the brunette fell silent.

The quiet lasted a few more minutes, during which only music and the sounds of Minho's shoes squeaking on the ground broke it. The last song,  _Yes or yes_  to Felix's amusement, had just ended before either of them spoke.

"They're going to hate me now, aren't they? They hate masters. They hate  _my_  power." Minho looked over, half way through going over  _Victory Song_.

The elder paused, glancing over before he shook his head.

"No. They won't trust you for a bit, especially Jisung, but they'll get over it. This was probably the best option for your power being outed honestly."

Minho had that knowing tone in his voice again, only this time it was comforting rather than infuriating. He stepped over, running his fingers through Felix's hair in a comforting manner.

The younger felt himself relax. After all the stress of the day, Felix just wanted to sleep, maybe curl up to Hyunjin and cry. If, Jisung would even let him inside.

But, something Minho said caught onto his attention and he looked up, frowning.

"What do you mean 'best option'? Are you saying that... They were going to find out anyway?" Minho sighed, crouching down and taking Felix's hand.

"Do you trust me?" When Felix nodded, Minho took a deep breath and Felix's vision was obscured by---

_He was in costume, standing-- KNEELING, on the ground, clutching one of his arms uselessly. Hyunjin was lying a little off, a pool of blood around him. Whimpers were coming from the elder, and Felix winced, trying to drag himself closer to him._

_Another icicle was blasted into him and he collapsed._

_"God, fuck. Stay down." Counterpart hissed at him. Felix coughed, lifting his mask enough to spit out blood and covering his face as he collapsed._

_"Counterpart, that's enough. They can't do anything anymore." Maestro grabbed the boy's arm as Felix struggled to stand up, to sit up. He looked up, and there stood Counterpart glaring down at him._

_"Fucking heroes. You almost killed him." Felix hissed, glancing to where Hyunjin was still whimpering. Maestro paused, jogging over to the wounded villain and reaching to check his pules before---_

_"Hyunjin?" Felix froze. Fuck. Oh no nonono no. Counterpart froze, staring between Felix and Hyunjin before lifting the master off the ground in a rough movement. His arm twinged in protest._

_"What the fuck did you do to Hyunjin? Why is he out here you little fuck?" The air froze around him and Felix was desperately trying to keep his mask on as he coughed up more blood into the inside._

_"I, didn't do anything to him. This was all you." Blood spilled from under his mask, and he weakly slipped his hand under his mask to wipe it clear, knocking his mask loose in the process. He couldn't fix it with one hand so he just had to hope Counterpart decided to leave--_

_He was dropped to the ground and his mask bounced free. Frantically, Felix tried to cover his face with his arm._

_"What did you do to Hyunj--Felix?" Oh. Fuck. Maestro turned around at Counterpart's words, staring at the master, who quickly looked away, saying nothing._

_"Coun--" Maestro cut himself off as Counterpart started up again._

_"Lee Felix, is the master who's been fucking my life over for the past couple years. Oh that's just royal. A great joke. What a fucking great brother he is." Felix coughed up more blood, spitting it at Counterpart's feet._

_"You're not much better, Jisung. At least I've never hurt any of th--" Another icicle shot him in the chest._

_"Shut up, you don't talk to me ever again. I'm not your hyung, you're not my brother." Counterpart, no Jisung, hissed._

_"Jisung I think you should--"_

His vision was back to his own, still desperately clinging onto Minho.

"You're a clairvoyant." Felix gasped out, breath heaving as he let go and frantically checked himself for injuries. Minho shrugged.

"Among other things, but.. That's why this was the best way for them to find out." Felix just nodded numbly.

"I wasn't ready..."

"Were you ever going to be ready Lix ah?" Was he? No, probably not. But that still hadn't made it any easier. Now Jisung knew who it was that'd been doing that to him, and they all knew he was a cape now. It wasn't fair.

"Thought so." Minho went to stop the music, turning back to the younger, "We should probably get you home actually. Before the shit storm gets worse."

 

 

 

As Felix had expected, the moment he was inside the dorm door he'd been pinned to a wall. He chose not to comment that this wasn't exactly standard master countermeasures and that he could probably force them all off him if he chose. Instead rose his hands to shoulder height letting the group see he wasn't doing anything, more for their sake than anything else.

His eyes flickered to Minho for advice, then to Hyunjin who was chewing on his lip as if unsure what to do. Felix shook his head at the elder before looking around again.

"Is this all?" He asked, in an exhausted tone, flicking his eyes around again until they met Chan's. Jisung's grip on his arms and torso were starting to freeze, to feel absurdly cold.

A minute passed, during which Felix just watched Chan. Before it all started to get a little old and Felix decided to breach the news.

"Alright, Jisung, I know you think you're being useful but really," He manoeuvred the rapper away from him carefully, detaching himself and hissing when the cold suddenly became very, very, hot.

"You're not doing much. Master countermeasures do not include pinning human masters to walls." The men around him froze as he took a step away from the wall, hands still raised in the air. "Now that we've proven I don't need my hands to master you, do you actually want to get to the point with this hyung?"

His eyes flickered to Jisung slowly, before glancing back at Chan.

The elder man seemed to be contemplating now, watching Jisung with a frown. After a moment of silence in the dorm, it wasn't Chan who spoke. It was Jisung.

The boy whirled on Felix again, the air burning up around him as he spoke.

"You're a master, and not just any master but the master who's been causing trouble around this area." When Felix nodded, letting his hands drop to his side, Jisung looked up, mouthing words to himself. A moment passed before anyone else spoke.

"You don't have to like me for it, but this is who I am, hyungs, Seungmin, Jeongin. And I've been told that, well, this is probably the better way you found out. I'd say I'm sorry, that I'm ashamed of who I am, what I am. But I'm not, I'm really not. You can kick me out of Stray Kids for all I care, but given the chance, I'd probably do all of this again." Jisung flinched as Felix spoke, the younger's eyes flicking around again and landing on everyone save Minho and Hyunjin.

At this point he didn't have enough energy to care of what they thought of him anymore, just that they know, that they could separate him from his cape persona.

He didn't care.

Chan took a deep breath, nodding to a couple times."

"I won't get you kicked out of Stay Kids... That'd cause too much unrest with Stays, especially because we wouldn't be able to justify it.  _But_  you are in so much shit right now Felix." Felix shrugged in response.

"If it helps, I've never intentionally used my power on any of you. Whatever's happened with Jisung has been an accident, and the outburst before was... And accident. I planned on keeping you away from that actually." Jisung rolled his eyes at Felix. God Felix was ready to slap a squirrel.

"That's all, can I finally go sleep now? Or am I going to get a parahuman containment squad called on me?" Chan nodded at Felix, and the younger Australian turned away, stepping past various members of the group and slipping into his shared room. No one stopped him.

Which, was an upgrade from being pinned to the wall, he noted as he was under his covers and half asleep.

An Upgrade.

 

 

 

The next few days were rough for Felix, with most people (Save Hyunjin and Minho) treating him like he was going to blow up and suddenly master them every time they interacted. Jisung wouldn't even look at him.

He payed it no mind. Mostly.

This carried on for about a week, during which he skipped out on a couple broadcasts they had so the others could breathe without him.

The Monday after this, about two weeks before their comeback, Felix had been sitting on the floor reviewing their dance practice when Woojin came to sit beside him, motioning for the phone so he could watch as well.

At first he stared in complete confusion before hesitantly offering the device over.

"We don't hate you, you know 'Lix ah. It's just..." The elder paused in his words, motioning Felix over and pulling him into a hug. That was the first of them.

The next day, Changbin offered to help with his rap again and the day after that Seungmin was nestling into his side.

Felix recognised that, the going and recovering of this information was going to be slow, he knew that. But it still hurt that neither Chan or Jisung would look at him properly.

He couldn't force them, but it wasn't helping his mental state. It was a slow process to recovery after all.

 

 

 

_"Hey Felix!" Chan called, poking his head into the door a month later. Felix looked up._

_"Yes hyung?" Chan smiled at him._

_"Wanna come to the Han River with us?"_

_Felix had missed that smile being directed at him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, this a fanfiction for another fandom as well, so im explaining some of the terms that the universe needs cause wew
> 
> Parahuman: In the worm universe, a parahuman is someone that has a power
> 
> Blaster: Someone who's power allows them to shoot projectiles
> 
> Master: Someone who's power allows them to control projections or people, a human master controls people i.e Felix in this
> 
> Striker: Someone who's power works on touch
> 
> Trump: Someone who's power affects other peoples powers.
> 
> Trigger: The moment someone gains a power is called a trigger event.
> 
> Cape: If someone is a super hero or super villain, they are a cape.
> 
> Earth Delta: One of many new earths after the previous one got destroyed bc of scion 
> 
> Brockton Bay: A fictional city in the cannon of worm
> 
> Undersiders: One of the villain teams in cannon worm
> 
> Classifications: The way they label parahumans power types their are a few different types
> 
> Shaker: Someone hwos power affects a large area 
> 
> Countermeasures: Like... each seperate class has it's own countermeasures. its neat


End file.
